parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Object Show Characters Meet Blue’s Clues Part 1
Transcript *Leafy: Hi, I’m Leafy. *Lightbulb: Hi, I’m Lightbulb. *Boombox: Hi, I’m Boombox. *Ice Cream: Hi, I’m Ice Cream. *Party Hat: Hi, I’m Party Hat. *Lego: Hi, I’m Lego. *Skittle: Hi, I’m Skittle. *Carrot: Hi, I’m Carrot. *Milky: Hi, I’m Milky. *Camera: Hi, I’m Camera. *Window: Hi, I’m Window. *Hearty: Hi, I’m Hearty. *Feather: Hi, I’m Feather. *Bowling Ball: Hi, I’m Bowling Ball. *Watermelon: Hi, I’m Watermelon. *Lemon: And I’m Lemon. *Leafy: Today, we’re playing Blue’s Clues with Steve and Joe. *Lightbulb: Come on! *Boombox: Let’s go! *Ice Cream: We made it. *Party Hat: Hi, Steve! *Steve: Hi, it’s me, Steve. *Joe: And me, Joe. Have you seen Blue? *Lego: Blue’s right there. *Blue: (barking) *Steve: Great, come in. *Carrot: Can we come in? *Skittle: Sure, let’s go! *Joe: Oh, hi. *Milky: Hi, Joe. *Joe: It’s me, Steve’s brother Joe. You must be the object show characters. *Camera: Yeah, Joe. *Joe: Come on in. *Window: What’s going on, Joe? *Joe: Steve has been waiting for all of you to come over. Today is a really big day for him. *Feather: Really? *Joe: Steve, Blue, come on. *Hearty: Let’s go! *Joe: Look who’s here. *Object Show Characters: Hi, Steve! *Steve: Oh, hi. *Bowling Ball: What’s up? *Steve: I have some really big news. I’ve been waiting and waiting to tell you. *Watermelon: Can you tell us? *Steve: Are you ready? *All: Yeah! *Lemon: Yes! *Steve: All right, here it goes. Today I’m going to college. *Boombox: Wow! *Lego: Steve is going to college. *Steve: I’m so excited! *(Song starts) *All: ��Steve is going to college, Steve is going to college.�� *Steve: ��Yeah, always wanted to go to college, and today is the day.�� *Camera: Steve, what’s college? *Steve: Good question, Camera. *Blue: (barking) *Steve: Right, Blue. College is a big school. *Bowling Ball: Hey, Steve. What are you going to do at college? *Steve: Well, Bowling Ball. I’m gonna learn all sorts of new things at college. *Blue: (barking) *Steve: So I can be an artist, or a scientist, or anything that I wanna be, ‘cause I’m going to college. *Watermelon: Hey, Steve. Are you taking all this stuff with you? *Lemon: Yeah, Steve. Are you going to live at college? *Steve: Well, yeah. That’s something else I wanna tell you about. See, I’m going away to college. I’m gonna live there, I’m bringing my pillow to college, ‘cause I’m gonna sleep there every night. *Hearty: Um, Steve. I have a question. If you're going to go to college, who's going to live with the others? *Window: Yeah! *Carrot: I was just going to ask that! *Ice Cream: Yeah! *Milky: Good question, Hearty. *Steve: That is a good question. Well, Blue and I talked it over, and when I go away to college, somebody really great is gonna move in and live here. Right, Blue? *Blue: (barking) *Lemon: Who? *Steve: Well, it's someone who likes ducks. *Lightbulb: Yeah? *Steve: And, he likes the color green. *Leafy: Yeah! *Steve: And, he kinda looks Like me. *Object Show Characters: Who is it? *Steve: Who do you think it is? *Lego: Joe! *Joe: It's me! *Ice Cream: Yeah! *Milky: Yes! *Steve: Yep, it's my brother Joe! *Ice Cream: Joe's living here? *Party Hat: Really? *Joe: Yeah, I'm moving in. I'm gonna live here. *Watermelon: Joe, are you gonna play with us, when we come over? *Feather: And make up dances? *Joe: Yeah! We can even make up dances about exploring in the backyard. *(Drum plays) *All: (laughing) *Lemon: Um, Steve. I have a question. Are you still going to be their friend when you're away from college? *Boombox: I was wondering that, too. *Steve: Yeah, of course. Even though I won't live here, we'll still be friends. *Leafy: How will we stay friends? *Steve: Well, one way, is I can use this paper and these envelopes to write you letters to college. *Skittle: That's a great idea. *Joe: Blue, you have an idea about what Steve wants to bring to college? *Blue: (barking) *Joe: What do you want him to bring? *(Blue stamps the pawprint) *Milky: Great idea. *Window: We'll play Blue's Clues to figure out what Steve wants to bring to college. Object show characters like Blue's Clues. *Joe: Me too! *Steve: Me three! *(Song starts) *Joe: ��We are gonna play Blue's Clues.�� *Steve: ��'Cause it's a really great game.�� *All: Yeah! *Ice Cream: So, Blue's pawprints will be on the clues, right? *Joe: Right, Blue's Clues. *(Pawprint goes up high) *Bowling Ball: You know what we need to play Blue's Clues. *Joe: Oh yeah. Our handy dandy... *Watermelon: Notebook! *Carrot: Notebook. Right, Watermelon. *Hearty: Come on! *Sidetable Drawer: Hi, object show characters! Here's your new notebook, Joe. *Joe: Oh, it's the notebook Blue gave me. *Sidetable Drawer: And Steve, you can take your notebook to college. *Steve: Ooh, great idea. I'll use it to take notes. *Boombox: Thanks, Sidetable. *(Song starts) *Steve: To play Blue's Clues, we gotta find a? *All: Pawprint. *Joe: Oh, a pawprint. Right. And that's our first... *All: Clue! *Steve: A clue? *Lemon: A clue! *Joe: Then we put it in our... *All: Notebook! *All: ��'Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues.�� *Lightbulb: ��We gotta find another pawprint.�� *Skittle: ��That's the second clue.�� *Camera: ��We put it in our notebook.�� *Feather: ��'Cause they're who's clues?�� *Hearty: ��Blue's Clues!�� *Watermelon: ��We gotta the last pawprint.�� *Window: ��That's the third clue.�� *Lego: ��We put it in our notebook.�� *Party Hat: ��'Cause they're Blue's Clues.�� *Boombox: ��Blue's Clues!�� *Leafy: ��You know what to do.�� *Lemon: ��Sit down in the thinking chair.�� *Carrot: ��And think,�� *Steve: ��Think,�� *Joe: ��Think.�� *Joe: ��'Cause when we use our minds.�� *Steve: ��And take a step at a time.�� *All: ��We can do, anything.�� *(Blue jumps into the screen) *All: ��That we wanna do.�� *Joe: We're gonna need your help today, trying to figure out what else Steve wants to bring to college. Will you help? *Bowling Ball: Yeah! *Joe: You will? *Steve: Great. *Camera: Um, did anyone see which way Blue went? *Hearty: That way! *Steve: That way? Thanks. ��We are looking for Blue's Clues,�� *Joe: ��We are looking for Blue's Clues,�� *Steve: ��We are looking for Blue's Clues,�� *Joe: ��I wonder where they are?�� Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Objects Category:Parts Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas